1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a static random access memory apparatus, and more particularly, a static random access memory apparatus having a bit-line under drive (BLUD) mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
According to conventional arts, a Static Random Access Memory (SRAM, such as a static random access memory having a plurality of memory cells in 6T structure) usually have a read disturb problem. The read disturb problem seriously affects the stability of data reading of the SRAM.
Along with the improvement in the semiconductor fabrication, the size of the electronic components in the SRAM is getting smaller, and the operation voltage decreases as well. In light of the reason above, the read disturb problem of the SRAM of the conventional art also becomes an important topic. According to conventional art, a bit-line under drive or a word-line under drive has been mentioned to enhance the stability of the reading of SRAM. However, when a fabrication variation occurs, the topic of keeping sufficient read stability for the SRAM is still a topic for people in the art to strive for.